hackBARON
by Ashurii-san
Summary: An unpopular server in the world is attacked by an unknown virus killing random players. Cecil being held liable for this on the outside world, will Rydia, Rose, Celestial Being and Ace be able to keep the mainframe from crashing?
1. login

.hackBARON

_S__ometimes she just couldn't handle it. It wasn't that she regretted the live she had chosen, it was that she wished she had made better choices prior to the decision she made. Maybe things wouldn't have turned out the way they had done. Perhaps she had had a choice to react differently but wasn't aware of that. She was lost. She was ignorant. The girl wasn't taught some of the basic things about life, so she didn't know any better. But she was learning. Oh, but she was learning. Sitting at her terminal she flicked a few switches and loaded a program. As she put the VR extension over her head she hit another switch. The DOS screen glowed infront of her eyes. She placed her hands on the row keys, typing out each command._

**Log in screen name?**

Rydia

**Pass word?**

**Logging into network . . . **

** Network connected**

** Server? **

baron.skyward.062.04.us

**Connecting to Server . . .**

** .l.o.g.i.n.**

****

"Did you see the message board?" A shorter girl asked her fellow companion.

"Of course I did." the older one replied, "What about it?"

"There's a big serge of newbies coming to Baron!"

"So?"

"So . . . ? So!? That's your only reply?" She seemed a little worried about it, but the older one just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? So what do you want _me_ to do about it? Give them a royal _hazing_?"

"No, it's not that! I'm worried about Golby. You know when there's a big flow of newbies he gets all dramatic and says this big ol' long speech about how 'this'll be the fall of Baron for sure'."

"Oh gawd, tell me about it." Another voice added. They both stopped and looked up at the man. The girl blinked and her older counterpart simply yawned.

"Good evening, Ace."

"Don't you mean afternoon?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the time-zones. I'm about five hours later than you are."

"Gee . . Don't quiz me on the math, you two! We're here at the same time and that's all that matters!" The youngest whined, her neko ears dropping behind her head.

With a frown, Ace patted her back as they heard the usual beep of the server. This usually signified that someone was logging in. The girl lifted her head and perked her ears up so she could see who it was.

It was the newbie. The newbie in all her glory. She, herself, looked around for the girl she had met the day before.

"Is that her?" Ace whispered to the woman next to him, Koyie Rose.

"Who else would it be?" She replied cooly.

"Ryyddiaaa!" The girl jumped up from her spot and dashed all the way over to the newbie.

"Uh, hey Celestial Being . . . " Rydia smiled shyly.

"Eh, you don't have to call me by my entire screen name, ya know." she grinned back, "You can call me Celes if you want!"

"Okay, I guess."

At that moment Rydia noticed the other two eyeing her and suddenly she felt self-conscious. Reassuringly(and forceably), Celestial Being grabbed her hand and drug her across the field to meet her friends. Celes jerked to a stop having Rydia bump in behind her.

"Meet my friend, Rydia!" Celes gave a wide grin, "Say 'hello' Rydia!"

"H-He.." she blushed, looking down, hiding behind her friend, "Hel--"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ace, this is Rose."

"My regards." Rose gave Celestial Being a questioning look of disapproval. She was always cold like that. Well, around newbies anyway.

Another loud beep sounded. Rydia jerked her head up and looked all around curiously. She still wouldn't get used to that noise.

"Oooh Rosie! My sweetie-pieee! Where aarree youuu?" A masculine voice beemed.

"Oh god," Rose's eyes widened without her even turning around. She knew who that was. "Gotta go, I'll message you."

And with that, she logged off quicker than a bat out of hell.

"Well gee, she's kind of anti-social." Rydia said, eyeing the area where Rose once stood.

"Nah, not really." Ace replied.

"Yeah, she's kinda being stalked by this other newbie." Celes sighed with a half-smile.

"Ahh.." Rydia immediately understood.

Later, they were all walking out in the field just outside of Baron. They weren't going anywhere in particular, just leveling up. There Rydia finally contronted her first group of Imps. With her companions knowing that, she felt even more intimitated. She wasn't sure she wanted to stay with these people. They probably thought she were just another annoying newbie, just like all the rest of them.

Sure, she'd form a party with a bunch of other newbies, but there was no way in hell she'd make it to level fifteen alive.

Rydia watched Ace leap up into the air and come crashing down on one of their enemies. His katana sliced straight through the Imp, as Celes attacked the bomb with a level three ice spell. Feeling left out, Rydia tried to help by casting a water spell on a flying creature. That didn't work out so well. The eagle simply flapped its wings strongly, causing Rydia to become soaked.

"You idiot!" Celes frowned, as she held up her bow and shot the eagle with ease. The newbie blushed and looked down, feeling ashamed. "Don't you know any better? You cast water on creatures with _thunder _attacks, not _FLYING_ ones!"

"Give her a break," Ace broke in. Rydia looked up at him, wondering what he had to say. "She's new and inexperienced. You don't know, she may have gotten the flying creatures mixed up with the electric--_or_, better yet, she didn't know the difference. Did you think of _that, _Celes?"

"Bah," she grumbled, "newbies."

After a few fights, Rydia became better than what Celestial Being thought she would be. Not that Celes didn't like her, it's just that people who didn't know anything just happen to annoy her sometimes. Sure they'd make good roleplaying buddies, but when it came to battling boss monsters, she didn't want Rydia to be in her party.

Okay," Celes announced, "Level check!"

"Level check?" Rydia looked confused.

"You don't know what level check is?" Celes almost fell over.

"Level check is when you check eachother's levels."

Rydia still looked confused.

"If someone in your party has "scan" in their spells list, they can use it to see peoples, and monsters', weak points and what level they're at. Plus, how much HP they have."

"Oh," she sounded disappointed. How embarrassing! Not only did they see she was inexperienced, now they were going to see how weak she was too!

"You first!" Celes grinned, "Say cheese!"

With that, she made several different hand movements, casting her spell.

"Scan, now!"

** Rydia of the Myst:**

Level - 16

HP - 257/320

MP - 112/230

Weak Vs. Weapons

Strong Vs. Magic

"Hey! That's not half bad MP for a level fifteen." Celes commented, though still had to hack her down to size. "But I had almost four hundred HP at that level."

"Oh . . "

"Yyyour turn!"

**Ace of the Caracal**

Level - 26

HP - 870/1150

MP - 00/000

Weak Vs. Catnip

Strong Vs. Hand-to-Hand

"Haa...!" Celes laughed, reading his stats to him. "Now you do me."

She faced Rydia, readying for the spell to be cast.

"Um.."

"I'm _waiting_!"

"I. . "

"Mm?"

"I don't know any white spells."

She looked at Rydia, raised a brow at Ace, then returned to Rydia. "You mean to tell me you're a _summoner_, yet you_ don't _know any _white spells_??"

"It really depends on when she picked her class."

"Whaddya mean picked her class?!"

"What do you mean, 'picked my class?'"

Another login beep sounded off. Ace turned away from the girls to see Rose walking toward them.

"It's obviously over your heads." She commented.

Off in the distance Rydia caught something coming toward them. Squinting, she placed her hand over her eyes to see what was coming. The wind blew in her face, forcing her green bangs away from her hand.

"What's that?" she asked, catching their attention.

"Greetings!" someone yelled in the distance.

"Oh goodie." Rose said sarcastically, "More mortals to deal with."

"Mortals?"

"Look! Their coming this way!" Celes giggled, walking past Ace, with a hand over her eyes as well. Riding up to them was a Chocobo Knight and a man who apparently was Prince. Rydia blushed, taking her hand down.

"Greetings." Ace smiled, standing the tallest against the chocobo.

"I have good news from the castle."

"It burned down?" Rose asked hopefully.

"No, but we've finally achieved semi-independence."

"Semi-independence?" Celes asked cooly.

"Why yes. We have achieved semi-independence thanks to our wonderful, great, greatful, great great, wonderful, ass-kicking, Baron-running, King Cecil himself. If it were not for him we would not have achieved semi-independence and without semi-independence we would not be able to proclaim ourselves as a semi-independent nation. And without that semi-independence my mother and father wouldn't have their own private room in which they can make whoopie. And without whoopie they wouldn't have been able to create me, but thankfully at one time they did have their own private room in which they did create me thanks to their private room. In case you didn't know, we have a semi-independent nation now. And without a private room I wouldn't exist. And without my existence my parents wouldn't be inspired to have their own semi-independent nation. And without their semi-independent nation, they wouldn't have anyone to brag to about it, and without me, they wouldn't have an extension bragger who likes to brag lots about this new semi-independent nation. And without braggers like me, the Prince of Random, people like you, wouldn't know about Random's existence. And without you knowing about Random's existence, you wouldn't be able to spread the joyous word and you would be stuck out here leveling up without knowing about the joyous existence of Random in its own state. And without my parents making whoopie, they wouldn't have me bragging to you about this new Kingdom, and without me bragging about this new nation, you wouldn't have a know or care about the nation. ...Ya know what I mean?"

"Hoh?" Rydia blinked, staring up at him dumbfounded.

"I still don't care." Rose commented.

"..Now I know what they mean by "Random"." Celes drooled, her eyes swirls.

**__**


	2. boss monster

**.hackBARON**

The World had changed so much since he had first logged into the server. No longer did it appear to be a pixelated Playstation-esque atmophere but it actually looked realistic. It was almost as if he could feel the breeze past his face. Almost as if he actually had to squint when the sun blinded his view.

The graphics were so good these days, it seemed the only reason people came was to see the scenery. He had hoped this new flow of members were ones who actually wanted to roleplay. The last flow of people were those who only liked to take up space and scramble the server. Not to mention annoy the regular players who were serious about the game.

Looking down at the village of Baron he smiled, seeing all the new people who decided to come to this server. It wasn't very popular among the World Servers but did get alot of new members recently. Even though most of these accounts were neglected and unused, he was happy to meet new people.

Behind him in the shadows a figure crossed its arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"I personally hate all these newbies coming to Baron. This place is going to become a spam-server with all those annoying advertizements and what-not. It's going to be the fall of Baron for sure this time."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." he said, not turning around. He knew who it was standing behind him. A pessimist he called his brother.

"How would you know?" the figure emerged from the shadows.

"You know just as well as I that the new stream just means new opportunities, regardless of how many spammers there are. This sort of thing has happened many times before and this place is still standing firm. Have you no faith at all?"

"I guess that's why you were always the better Paladin." He said, turning around, flicking blond hair over his shoulder as he walked off.

"And you the dark knight, Golbez." Cecil said looking down.

**.b.o.s.s.m.o.n.s.t.e.r.**

"Man, this really bites." Celestial Being whined as she walked with her elbows up above her head, and her hands behind her neck. "No real challenge for atleast two days. Do you really think we should head back to the village or what?"

"Nah, something should show up." Ace tried encouraging her, "I promise you, it will."

"Maybe we should try a different battlefield, rather than just walking out in the open. With as many monsters as we've defeated, we've probably scared off all the good ones." Rose inferred.

Rydia looked around, feeling as though she wouldn't be much of any help since she was new to the world. As her eyes scanned the area surrounding them, finding a beautiful waterfall and a few patches of forest. She gazed a few more moments at the entrance of the forest, finding something scurrying around, then disappearing behind the trees.

"How about over there," she suggested, "In the forest?"

"And kick imp ass?!" Celes jumped up with joy, "HELL YEAH!"

"Now wait a minute! What about the rest of us?" Ace frowned, "Shouldn't we all have a say in this?"

"Well we have a better chance of leveling up in there than we do out here. I say we go." Rose replied.

"All right," Ace grumbled, getting up from his seat. "Let's go!"

"Oh man," Celestial Being said with a shakey voice, "this gives me the creeps."

"Don't tell me you're scared," Rose said cooly. The group walked through the forest, the sun shining down at the entrance floor. Rydia looked around wide-eyed, surprised at how details the trees were compared to the outside of the field. The graphics were really good, she thought. The light and shadows between the leaves were evenly made and the shading was awesome. When she looked up at a space between the leaves and the light she literally had to block the light from her eyes. It was that real.

"Wow," she said, "I've never been in a forest before."

"In the World or in real life?" Ace asked, looking around as well.

"If she hadn't in real life, she must've grown up on a farm!" Celes beemed, trying to hide her fear.

Rydia felt a little self conscious as they walked along. She decided not to answer that. Her companion would've come up with another smart answer to hide her real emotions. She walked along side of the group, bumping into Rose. Slightly blushing she looked up at her, trying to hide her embarrassment. Koyie's eyes softened as she smiled down at her, then looked toward the path, her cold face returning. Rydia's eyes returned to the ground, thinking that Rose wasn't as mean as she thought she was. Just something new she found out about her companions today. After this thought she noticed a beautiful flower on a log that had fallen over. It was covered with moss, but the flower was large and red. It stood out among everything green in the forest.

Eventually they forgot about Rydia's comment about the forest and continued on. They were half way through the forest when they found a small opening between the trees.

"Save point," Ace commented, "If anyone wants to save, now's the time. In the meantime, I'll be right back." He walked toward the save point, turned around and froze in place. Rydia gasped, looking at the others.

"What if a monster attacks us? Won't we need our entire party to fight?"

"If you're at a save point monsters won't attack you." Rose replied.

"What if they cheat?"  
"Cheat?! Ha! Like non-playable characters can cheat!" Celes laughed, "I didn't think you were that dumb when it came to RPGs, Rydia."

With that she walked toward the save point.

"Coming, Mama!" She yelled, the character's lips not moving. Rydia appeared surprised. She looked up at Rose questioningly.

"Why don't you go ahead and save? Go potty or get something to eat. I'll still be here."

"Um.. Okay." Rydia nodded, walking toward her companions. She stood next to Ace and blinked, wondering how it worked. She stood there for a moment, and crossed her arms. With that, she started tapping her foot.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"..I forgot how to save. I can save my stats and stuff, but I can't save in a certain spot. So whenever I log back in I end up at the beginning of the server."

Rose chuckled and explained.

Later, after they all saved, they continued their journey deeper into the forest.

"So what exactly can you summon?" Celes asked curiously.

"Only up to level three monsters.." Rydia admitted, noticing a giant red flower exactly like the one she'd seen earlier.

"Wow, what kind?" she pryed, walking quickly beside her. The other two just remained quiet, walking down the path with them.

"Um.. Chocobo, Titan. . .Ramuh and Shiva?"

"Ooh! Shiva? You can summon Shiva already with what level _you're_ at?"

"It kinda goes with her character." Ace interrupted.

"What do you mean, _character_?"

"You've never played the old school Final Fantasies?"

"No.. I've only played seven. Why?"

"Kids.." Rose commented, "Can't enjoy anything but 3-D crap."

"Why??"

"You know how King Cecil became a Paladin without leveling up a whole lot?"

"Yeah?"  
"Well that's how his character was at the end of Final Fantasy IV."

"Rydia doesn't have to level up alot to get her skills either." Rose added.

"Kind of like Rose from Legend of Dragoon?" Rydia questioned. Koyie got a stress mark as she gritted her teeth.

"It's just a name.." she grumbled.

"I wouldn't say anything about that to Rose. Her character's original. She just liked the name. You know, like the flower?"

"Ooh.."

As they neared the end of the forest they came across a dead end. Rydia looked around as Celestial Being stomped her feet angrily. Rose sighed as Ace turned around and looked at the path they had taken there.

"Could we be walking around in circles?"

"It's a possibility. Look." Rydia said, pointing at a large red flower. "I've seen this flower atleast twice now. This is the third."

"Then why didn't you say anything the second time you saw it?!" Celes jumped, sounding very angry about now.

"I thought it was just a coincidence the first time.. Now I'm sure we're going in circles."

Celestial Being gave an annoyed sigh and sat down on the log next to the flower.

"_Now _what do we do?" She whined, her face in her hands and her elbows on her knees. Rydia frowned and looked away ashamed. She'd let her party down. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, so she found her own little spot near the group to sit.

"Damn newbie.."

"Oh come _on_, Celes." Ace consoled, "We would've been walking in circles with or without her. We're just lucky she found the flower when she did or we would've been walking aimlessly like this all night. And besides, if it weren't for her we wouldn't have found a new place to level up."

"So quit your bitching," Rose scolded.

"I should've joined Golby's party . . ." Celes whimpered.

"Is that why you have such a grudge against new people?"

Rydia just sat in her corner, listening. She tried to disappear herself so they wouldn't add her to the argument. But maybe if she learned something about this 'Golby' she would understand why people were mean to her on this server.

"Well, atleast with Golbez I can find people who know what RPG _really_ means!"

_Golbez?_ Rydia has heard that name before. Wasn't he originally one of the villains in Final Fantasy? Who would have the audacity to come to a server with that screen name? Wouldn't that automatically make him a bad guy?

"Golbez is a _good_ man, and he knows a _good _RPG when he sees one. And this certainly isn't one! Not with all these _newbies_ swarming the servers!"

"Just because he became a Paladin doesn't mean his character's any good. Can't you listen to yourself? You act as though you don't have a single thought of your own in that head of yours."

"You know, Ace is right." Rose added.

"Just _shut up_, okay? You're on Cecil's side and that's why you're speaking that way. I _do_ think for myself, and that's why I _choose_ to have my thinking similar to Golby's!"

"Side!?" Ace's face became twisted with anger, "I don't know where your mind is little girl, but I will tell you there is no "_side_" in Baron. We're all equal and we're all on the same "**_side_**". You have to live with us **_and_** the newbs, whether you like it or not. Has no one ever taught you to be kind to foreigners? It's not like they're going to overthrow us. What power would they have to do so, anyway?"

With that, Celestial Being stayed silent, though the rebellious aura still about her. Rydia just sat there and listened. What did she think she was getting into, staying on this server? Perhaps she should wait it out, and see what these people could actually do to these 'newbies'. When she, herself, wasn't a newbie anymore she would make sure something would be done about the anti-newb protests. She would do this as peacefully as she could, she promised herself. But if war broke out, what would she do?

Rose jerked her out of her thoughts by gently grabbing onto her arm. "C'mon. We need to go back to Baron and settle this there. We can't stop this on our own. We have no power. We'll ask the advice of King Cecil and let things go from there."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." a deep voice said from behind them. They each jerked their heads in that direction finding a figure of a man. He wore a business suit and stood tall above them. He appeared muscular under the suit and stood about 6''5.

"Who are you?" Rydia asked without thinking.

"You're not with Golbez are you?" Celestial Being asked hopefully.

"Golbez? Who's that?" Then his flesh bursted out into several directions, stabbing into the nearest living forms they could find. Ace leaped out of the way as one of the tentacles hit the ground. Beneath the giant figure was blood spreading out from its shadow. It was bleeding profusely, dripping all over the forest floor and onto the trees and other plants. Everything it touched sizzled and steamed causing a giant poison cloud above it.

"Be careful!" Rose warned the two girls, "Its blood is acidic, so _don't _touch it."

It made a muffled, high pitched roar as its fleshy mass began to mold into the forest around it. Rose slipped on a nose and mouth mask as she jumped onto a log then onto a low branch. The mask was to prevent her from inhaling the poisonous gases excreted from the monster. She leaped into the air and flung several daggers at a tentacle coming her way. Flipping around in mid-air, her hands began to glow as she summoned several bolts of thick lightening to strike the enemy. The bolts came crackling down, severing into the flesh of the beast, only to heal soon after.

With a joyous roar, the same bolts of electricity were flung back up at Rose, surrounding her. They made several laps around her body as she screamed.

"Aaargh!" She fell to the ground harshly as her back sizzled from the burns.

"Rose!" Celes yelled as she ran over to her companion. Coming her way was a large tentacle. Taking the quickest action possible, Rydia cast Ice2, freezing the monster's body extension. But to their surprise, it was still flying at her. Celes jerked her head towards the ice-ridden tentacle. Her eyes widened as it came closer. Before she knew it, she was carried into the air. Ace had her in one arm as he landed on a branch. Letting her down, Celes yelled to Rydia.

"Look out, Rydia!" The tentacle hit the ground and shattered like glass. With a monsterous scream, he pulled his arm back. The blood was flung everywhere, burning anything it touched.

"Rose!" Rydia kneeled down beside her without watching anything else. She cast Wall to protect her and Rose from the electrical attacks. She couldn't do anything about protecting them from the physical ones. Water swelled up into her eyes and began dripping down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Rose, I'm so sorry.."

The injured tentacle still swung around wildly, splattering its blood everywhere. Rydia held Rose up in her arms as she cried, unable to do anything to protect her. Ace jumped down from the branch to continue the fight and protect Rydia and Rose. Half-way down, a crimson film had sloshed against his chest, causing him to lost his footing. He fell on his front, cringing with pain.

"Aaaugh...!" he groaned, having a fear-stricken Celes follow behind him.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh." she said, casting a cure spell. "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!"

"Aagh.."

"It didn't work! Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh...Heal!"

"I don't think spells are going to work.." Rose commented, holding herself up from the ground. "It isn't an ordinary injury. Can't you smell it?"

"Smell what?" Rydia asked, the tentacles flying around wildly behind her in the background.

"The blood. That isn't the blood of a normal monster. It must be of Lunarian species.."

"Aaaarrugh!!" Screamed the monster, "Damn you! When I find you, I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"I think we should get out of here, and soon.." Rose suggested.

"Yeah, before he finds us.." Rydia answered.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh...!" Celestial Being started to cry, covering her face.

Rydia helped Rose over to the other two and lied her on her back. She held up her hands as they began to glow.

"..I haven't used this one yet, so I'm not sure it's going to work. Cross your fingers guys.."

The glowing snapped as their surroundings started swirling together in a giant mass. The colours began to fade as everything turned black. Rydia's head became light and the last thing she heard was the thud of her own body.


	3. false defense

**.hackBARON**

** H**er body felt suddenly light as the auroma of coffee entered her nostrils. She felt herself float back down onto the bed as she opened her eyes. The ceiling was blurry at first but her sight adjusted quickly. She didn't think her character's body in the game would react the same way her body did in real life. How realistic this game was.

"So you're finally awake?" a distant voice said. Rydia's eyes darted to her right. It was a white mage in training. She walked around, her white robe fitting around her body perfectly. Rydia lifted her head, gazing at the woman's derriere. Then her sight lifted from it to the steaming cup of coffee. The woman walked around, treating other patients asking the same question, or making the same comment over and over again. Another non-playable character. At least she knew how to care for her patients. That mattered more than making good conversation.

Lifting her hand to her head she slowly sat up. Then a real doctor appeared in the room. He stood next to her bed and looked down at her.

Rydia's eyes met his as she rubbed the top of her head.

"You've suffered the least injuries yet you slept the longest." he said with a smile. "I suppose it was more of a mental strain, rather than a physical one."

"How're my--"

"Oh they're fine. Ace of the Caracal is still in bed, being cared for by Celestial Being."

"What about Rose?"

"She's somewhere in the castle. She said she had to think about a few things. Speaking of those few things, she said that she wanted to wait for you to recover before she made a report to his highness."

"Why wait for me? She could've made a report while I was out. She had Celes with her, wouldn't that be enough for a witness to the event?"

"I don't know why she wanted to wait for you. But she said it if weren't for you, your party wouldn't have made it out alive."

Looking down at the sheet over her thighs she let her eyes close as she let it all sink it. What was that monster? A handsome man suddenly bursting into an acidic monster? And a Lunarian one on top of that?

Speaking to the King made her feel very self-conscious once again. What if he were like this Golbez those three were talking about? What if he didn't like newbies? What if he didn't want to listen to her story? She let all these doubts fill her head as she suddenly sighed. Everything that weighed on her chest began to melt down her body. Rydia expelled all the negative energy and could almost feel it oozing over the sides of the bed. It finally disappeared.

"Are you feeling all right, Miss Rydia?"

"Yes." she said, opening her eyes, "Yes, I feel fine. Where is Ace and Celestial Being?"

"In another room just down the hall. You'll find it on the left side."

"Thank you."

**.f.a.l.s.e.d.e.f.e.n.s.e.**

Opening the door to the room, Rydia gazed it. It was a private room, just a cot and cabinet. Rydia assumed it had healing herbs and different medical supplies within. Looking down at the cot she noticed Celes kneeling beside it. She sounded as though she were sobbing. Stepping into the room she closed the door silently behind her. Walking toward the cot she gazed down at Ace, whom was asleep though appeared to be in pain.

"So they've bandaged up his wounds and everything?" Rydia asked quietly.

"Yeah, but they still have yet to find a cure."

"Cure for what?"

"The poison that was in that acid."

"There was poison?"  
"What do _you_ think..?" Celes sneered with a sniffle then looked back down at Ace. She held his hand and sighed, sniffing again. "If only I were a white wizard.. Maybe I could help with the pain.."

Rydia opened her mouth, then shut it without saying anything. This was something Celestial Being had to deal with on her own. Ace was a close friend of hers and she had to handle this alone. Not that Rydia wouldn't be there to console her, but she had the feeling Celes didn't want consolence. Especially not from her.

Closing the door behind her, Rydia walked down the hall. She tried to think about the situation. It wasn't her problem, was it? How would she deal with it? Surely there's nothing this _newbie_ could do about it, right? It wasn't something she was involved in. There was nothing she could do about it. But she was there in that forest. She was there just as scared as her party members. She was there fighting with them. She was involved.

There _had_ to have been something she could do about this.

_Rydia walked through the cavern behind Ace. She looked as scared as any girl could be. When Ace realized her and Celes were tired, he suggested they set up camp at the nearest save point. There they built a fire. Celes was sound asleep and Rydia had her sleeping bag wrapped around her._

_ "You're scared, huh?" Ace asked with a smile, carving something out of wood. Rydia nodded slowly, a little ashamed._

_ "Don't feel ashamed about it. There's nothing to be ashamed of because when you're scared, you know that there's something out there that can harm you. But when you're scared of something unknown, that's when faith comes in." A small chunk of wood fell from the carving as he continued, "When you have faith in yourself, that's when you become aware of what you're capable of. And when you're aware of yourself, you'll know what's weaker than you. So you won't be as afraid."_

_ Rydia nodded slowly, staring into the fire. She knew if she looked him in the face she would blush. He was so inspiring._

_ "And don't you dare back down on what you believe to be right. I should hope by now you know what right from wrong is, correct?" _

_ Rydia acknowledged this with an "Mmm. Hmm."_

_ "Good. 'Cause no matter what, you fight for what you believe is the right thing for all parties involved. What would hurt the least people, or at least what would be best for all whose interest is involve. Don't be afraid to stand up to authorities, because most of the time these authorities are corrupt. They're only looking out for themselves. They don't care about you or me. Do you understand?"_

_ Rydia nodded, looking down at the ground. She yawned._

_ "You better rest up your character. We have a long ways to go before we meet up with Rose again, okay?"_

Looking up, Rydia noticed Rose pacing back and forth on the landing above her. Walking up the stairs she tried to say something but Rose immediately knew it was her.

"I know Ace is in bad shape, but since Celes won't budge from that room you're the only witness that's available to attend the meeting." She suddenly stopped and turned to Rydia. "You know what this means right?"

"It's like going to court?"

"No, no, no." Rose shook her head. "It's more like a business meeting. Just medieval style."

"We won't get our heads chopped off if we say the wrong thing, right?"

The woman just laughed. Rydia was relieved to see a smile on her face. She had seemed so worried beforehand.

They stood infront of the double doors waiting in the small room. Someone cracked them open and said to the girls: "His highness will see you now."

"Thank you, Beigan." Rose smiled and nodded, walking through the now open doors. Rydia just stared at Beigan as she followed closely behind Rose.

"Don't worry. He's a non-playable character. He won't suddenly turn on us in the middle of the storyline."

"Oh. . ." Rydia felt safer hearing this. She turned toward the King, standing in the middle of the red carpet next to Rose. Koyie knelt down, bowing her head. Seeing this, Rydia did the same thing, just a little clumsier. Cecil stood up from his seat and walked down the stairs slowly. He eyed them and stopped infront of them.

"You may speak." he said softly.

Rose raised her head as she nodded to him and began to explain. It took several minutes for her to report the entire story. He just nodded and replied every now and then. It seemed he really understood. He was unlike any king Rydia had met. She watched him walk back and forth every now and then, trying to keep her face covered by her hair. She didn't want to appear rude by staring.

"Is that all?" he asked as Rose finished the story.

"Yes."

"I'll send two troops of soldiers down there in the morn." He said nonchalantly, walking back toward his throne. He wanted time to think about this. His simple "I'll do this in the morning" answer seemed a little cold to Rydia. Who did he think he was? Those soldiers will be killed! They don't know what they're fighting against. Plus, they didn't know the monster's weaknesses. Rose didn't even tell him about the scent of Lunarian blood. He was just going to make a decision like _that_?

"But your highness!" She bursted out, "Do you really think two groups of soldiers stand a chance against this thing? You don't even know its weakness! How do you suppo--"

Rose covered Rydia's mouth and stood up in apology for her rudeness.

"Wh-what she means your highness is. . . Maybe people who are experienced with the beast should handle it. Or atleast go with the troups. It's apparently weak against ice but strong against physical attacks."

"Oh?" he asked, turning toward them, "And why didn't you say this in your report?"

"I didn't think you'd be so sudden in your decision, your highness."

"If it's weak against elemental attacks then--"

"You're highness, it absorbs electricity."

Cecil sighed patiently, then said, "Then we'll send mages down there who know upper level water and ice spells. Until then I'm unsure of what to do. We have to keep that thing in that forest. Heaven forbid that thing leaves and attacks elsewhere."

"But what if--"

"Are you questioning my judgement?"

"N-no, sir." She said kneeling back down.

"I'll send three troops an a troop of mages in the morn. Until then you are dismissed."

"Thank you, your highness." The girl arose from their spot as the king walked toward the balcony. They were led out of the throne room by Beigan. Rydia blushed the entire way out. Never had she thought she had the nerve to speak out of turn. It was funny though, since she was known as 'the newb with no gall.' Boy, did she break out of her name quickly.

The very next morning, Rydia and Rose gathered to watch the troops off outside of Baron. The King stood at a podium and re-explained the mission objectives. After his long speech, Golbez made the same speech. Rydia couldn't understand why people did that. Did they really think these people were all that dense? Looking among the crowd Rydia saw a guy picking his nose and another chugging down a bottle of liquor. With a sweatdrop, her attention went back to Cid's speech.

"What's up with their choice in soldiers?" Rydia whispered to Rose.

"They didn't have much time training this group."

"Don't they even know anything about the monster?"

"I don't know. Cecil wouldn't tell me."

"What about the troops? Didn't he even see them in training?"

"Nah, these are the groups Golbez hired. He's trying to prove his point about newbies."

"Talk about prejudice."

"This'll just allow him to preech more and more about how newbies will be responsible for the fall of Baron."

"Sounds like he'll be the one responsible for it. With the way he's handling things."

"Yeah, I still don't understand why he let Golbez have control of the military."

"Oh, hey," Rydia asked, "Why aren't we down there with the soldiers?"

Rose crossed her arms, apparently unhappy. "We weren't added to the mission."

"Why not?"

"It's a political conspiracy."

"Like the X-Files?"

"No.." Rose started sounding impatient, "A political conspiracy. As if someone had preplanned this. Someone with enough motivation. Someone who wants those soldiers to die by the dozens today."

"To prove a point, right?"

"He wouldn't . . ." Rose dropped her arms.

"Who wouldn't?"

"C'mon, let's go." Koyie commanded, running down the small set of stairs toward the King's podium. Rydia followed behind quickly, but they were slow getting there. Slow because of the large crowd. They had to go through different officers and onlookers before they could make it.

By the time they'd gotten there Cecil had left for the castle. Golbez stood there and sneered down at them. Rose felt a chill run down her spine. Her scalp tightened as she walked around the podium. The Golbez she knew would never.. Not the Paladin. Perhaps as a Dark Knight he wouldn't have any qualms about sacrificing hundreds of people for some evil purpose. But Golbez the Paladin was humourous and warm hearted, right?

They walked toward the entrance of the castle, crowds of people in the village saying goodbye to their fellow soldiers. As they entered the doorway they were pushed back by soldiers.

"Off limits." One said as Golbez walked past them.

"Learn your place." he said coldy, walking past them into the castle. He didn't seem to recognize Rose. Someone he was supposedly close to. She felt rejected. Ignored. She felt angry.

"Let me in there! I have to speak to the king."

"I'm sorry ma'am. This area is blocked off until further notice."

"Shit..." She turned around and walked past Rydia angrily.

"What do we do now?"

"We return to the village and wait for a response. In the meantime we can check up on Celes and Ace. They need to know what's going on."


	4. massacre

****

.hackBARON

Warning: Graphic Content

**T**he dew on the grass glittered as the soldiers marched across the field. The sun was barely coming up over the horizon. The mages were ones who were set up in the front of the militia. They would set the initial attack and the soldiers were simply there for back up. A cloud passed by above the flock of soldiers, leaving a shadow caressing their figures.

=====

Inside the small cottage Ace lied peacefully on the cot, watching the girls walk about the room. They were messing with pots on the stove. Apparently they were cooking. The cottage was more like a studio. It only had one large room where the sink, the stove, a table and the cot be. Rose sat in a chair next to the bed as Rydia washed up some dishes and Celestial Being boiled brown rice. She had various vegetables frying in a pan next to the pot which the rice cooked.

He reached into his sachel and took out a rice patty his wife had made for him prior to the mission. Taking a bite out of it, he marched among several other soldiers. Toward their destination they went.

When they reached the entrance of the forest they decided to surround it. Entering from all directions they'd have a chance of capturing the beast. Whatever it may be. They all stood still, awaiting commands.

"...and that's what I suspect is going on." Rose sighed, sounding disappointed. "But I have no proof. And Cecil would probably flip. _Me_ accusing his brother of such a thing."

"I knew it would be sooner or later when that bastard would crack." Ace commented, a hand over the bandaged wound. He tried sitting up, only managing to groan in pain. Rose helped him lie back down on his back as Celes came over with a cup of soup.

"Here, drink up."

"If _she_ mixed it up, it must do damn well." Rose said.

"Well, at least with the pain." Celes admitted shyly.

****

.m.a.s.s.a.c.r.e.

Outside the forest it was quiet. The birds still chirped and the crickets sang. This wasn't surprising because it was still early morning. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon behind the soldiers. Each shadow deep within the crevaces of the tree began to show colour. The light escaped through the branches and into the forest.

A man lifted his head to the sky, his helmet falling back over his hair. He pushed it back up and tightened the buckle under his chin. A bird flew overhead. He watched it fly into the horizon. Its wings flickered dew down onto the soldiers. The soldier wasn't sure whether to take this as a sign of good luck or not, so he just appreciated the beauty for the moment.

Another soldier next to him chugged down what was left of his liquor. Finding himself thirsty as well, he took the cork out of his flask and took a short drink. The militia wasn't moving until orders were recieved. Staring down at his flask, he felt a drop of water hit his nose. His eyes darted up, seeing another bird flying overhead. Then another one flew past just as quickly. Pretty soon there were at least hundreds of ravens escaping the forest. The sound of their flapping wings had a haunting ring in their ears.

He looked toward the forest finding a mage inside the entrance. Apparently the mage was speaking with someone. For all the soldier knew, he could be negotiating with whom, or whatever was inside the forest. It looked like things weren't going so well, because the mage stepped back in terror.

An arm came out from the darkness and snatched the mage into the shadows. On the ground there was a red film running out into the light from the shadows. With a shakey hand, the soldier dropped his flask, realizing that what he had seen was blood. With what injury could that much blood escape?

For a moment there was nothing. No response from anything inside the forest. The clouds froze above them and the wind died. There wasn't any noise from the birds. There wasn't any noise at all. Utter silence there was. The only thing the soldier could hear was the deep, fast beating of his heart and the ragged, sharp breaths from his lips.

The last thing he remembered was the taste of blood in his mouth. It dripped down his lips. He coughed up even more, a silky crimson stream running down his chin. His gag reflexes came into effect and vomit made its way out of his mouth, mixing with the blood dripping on his armour and onto the large tentacle that made its way through his back.

Above them a giant wave of flesh came crashing down into the earth. The soldier leaned back, his eyes wide open as the blue sky became black. His comrades ran wildly trying to escape the wrath of the monster. A giant orb seemingly made out of skin and blood emerged from the forest. It made its way above the tree-tops. It was bumpy and the veins that were wrapped around and within it pulsed violently.

Men screamed as they ran around wildly. With the men in front distracted, out from the monster giant tentacles flew everywhere. From ground level, all the extensions formed an umbrella shape over the forest. Some soldiers fought back, though fear had been written all over their faces. These low level mages were no match for the monster. They were either simply thrown to the side or absorbed into the flesh as were the soldiers that were killed.

One man of the militia lied on his front, unable to move from his spot. His legs were both injured and he'd lost a lot of blood. Lifting his head slowly, he let out a groan as another person ran past him, trying to get away. A tentacle simply snatched him up rather quickly as a giant mass of blood poured onto the ground next to the injured. The splattering soaked him in it. He looked away, seeing a young soldier lying dead. He had rice and dried blood smeared on his face and armour.

The soldier's eyes ran over the boy's armour, then to his face. He wanted to know if he recognized him. There was a giant horizontal slit in his face. A deep scar it was. He jerked a little, seeing the torn flesh twitch. Then it began to move and expand, ripping the skin all the way down to his collar bone. The eyes began to bulge as it sat up. It took hold of its ponytail and pulled the scalp off its head.

Several tentacles rained down over the living man, smashing against him. It turned into pudding and lifted him up into the air. He screamed as blood gurgled out of his mouth. He felt blood dripping from his tear ducts and nose as he met his end.

Seeing the monster's new meal, the undead soldier stood up. Behind him, several other corpses ripped from their own former flesh and took up their feet.

Celestial Being sat in her chair quietly and sipped her coffee. Turning her head from the others she gazed out the window. The breeze gently blue her hair around her face. Ace slept as Rydia sat down next to Rose.

"Ya know," Celes started, "something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Ryda lifted her head.

"What I mean is that something's wrong. Why didn't Golbez let us go with them? After all we're experienced in fighting this thing. He didn't even bother telling us anything about the battle strategy." Celes sat her cup down and turned to them, "Doesn't it seem a little strange that there were mostly trainees in those troops? I mean, Baron has a whole army of high skilled soldiers.. Why the trainees?"

"Maybe he felt it wasn't all that important of a mission." Rose replied, "You know, I made the report with Rydia as my witness."

"With _Rydia_?" Celes asked, sounding surprised. "No wonder he didn't take you seriously!"

"But we had the discussion with the King." Rydia said pointedly.

"Yeah," Celes raised a finger, "But he always discusses stuff like this with Golbez since he has control of the militia."

"Yeah, well I still think it's a conspiracy." Rose lifted her cup to her lips.


	5. comatose

****

.hackBARON

"But theentiremilitia was massacred!" The chancellor argued. Cecil had been offline for a few days due to vacation. The notice as posted on the message board saying that Golbez would have control of Baron until he returned.

Golbez said nothing. He lifted his hand to his chin and turned away from the Chancellor.

"Leave me." He finally said after a long moment of silence. The chancellor's face was filled with fury as his eyes stabbed into the man's back. His eyes stared through his golden braid, through his armour and straight to his heart.

"As you wish." He replied bitterly, turning around and heading out of the door. With the chancellor out of the throne room Golbez sighed and sat in the throne. He crossed his legs and let his forearms rest on the arms of the seat. Things seemed to be going smoothly. With the large death of trainees, Golbez would have another thing to attack the newbies with. He needed to gather up enough circumstantial evidence to prove that there should be a block against new people creating accounts on this server. That way there would be only him and the people he had known for years. They would be in their own little world, never changing, never growing. This would be a happy existence. No interruptions, no annoyances. No one disagreeing with him, no one leaving. This way Baron could go on forever. It would never end.

.c.o.m.a.t.o.s.e.

"Man, Ace's character has been sleeping for quite a while." Celes said softly, sitting in a chair next to the cot. This was the fifth time she'd logged on that day.

"Maybe Peter isn't logged in." Rydia replied, sitting down in a seat next to her.

"Yeah, maybe his character got frozen on the server. When he logs back in, that's usually when the character vanishes and goes to the last save point."

"Maybe you should call him?"

"Yeah, maybe I should. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay."

With that, Celestial Being logged off. Rydia wasn't worried because she'd appear where she'd saved last. There was a save point right outside of the house. There wouldn't be very far to go.

====

__

The phone rang at Peter's house. It rang several times before someone picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Hey. Is Peter home?"

"I'm sorry. He's not able to talk with you. Haven't you been watching the news?"

"What about the news?"

"Lately, people playing these new VR games are exposed to a series of flashing lights. They've been known to cause seizures--and with some people even cause comas."

"Comas?" the girl sounded worried, "Is Peter going to be okay?"

"I guess the lighting messed with his head a bit. The doctor hasn't told us when he'd wake up."

"You don't sound very concerned."

"Oh, I am. It's just this is my way of dealing with it. I say it's what he gets for playing that stupid game all the time."

"I'm . . . Sorry to hear that. How's your mom and dad taking this?"

"Mum's taking it pretty hard and Dad's kind of acting the way I am. We're all pretty upset about it."

"I hope things get better. ."

"They will. Just quit calling. You're not helping us deal with this situation at all."

"Oh, I'm sorr--" Before she was able to finish her sentence, he'd hung up.

Rydia watched Ace and sighed. She wondered when he'd be able to log back in. She missed him quite a bit. For a while there they were getting pretty close. There were no rules about being platonic with this relationship. They just let it grow and be what it became.

They didn't want to share this with anyone else. Peter knew a third party would most likely get involved and ruin it, even unintentionally. Rydia mentioned nothing because she felt guilty about Celes. How would she react if she'd known what Rydia and Ace had?

Even though they lived apart, this virtual reality world was the closest they could get to ever touching each other. Knowing that the other was real. She leaned down over his body, her head above his. Her green hair hung down over his face as she'd gotten closer. She knew he probably wasn't logged in, but it would be nice to just steal a kiss.

The sound of Celestial Being logging in made her jerk away from him. She faced toward the door as her companion ran inside. She stopped in front of Rydia, the expression on her face desperate. She looked as though she were going to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"You won't believe it but . . ."

"But what?"

"Just watch," Celes said, walking toward the old fashioned television in the room. "This may not be able to access the internet very well, but we sure as hell can get CNN loud and clear."

She turned the knob as the screen blinked then became flush with colour. She messed with a few buttons as the news came on.

They watched the report about the new virtual reality games that came out. The reporters gave many warnings about the health risks involved in playing these games excessively.

"Well gee, they've got a point." A deep voice said from behind them. The girls turned around and screamed, seeing Ace sitting up in the bed. Rydia fell out of her chair, as Celes backed into the corner next to the window.

"H-How the hell.."

"How can you do that?!"

"Do what?" He asked curiously. "Why are you girls acting this way? It's me! Ace!"

They looked petrified. They were so scared of his presence that one of them could've pissed their pants in the real world.

"...Peter?" he asked questioningly, giving them puppy eyes.

"Oh god, only Peter would do that." Celes relaxed. "But how the hell did you do that? How can you be logged in when your body is in a hospital?"

"Hospital? When did I end up in a hospital?"

"You don't remember?" Rydia asked, standing up.

"All I remember is falling asleep. Probably at my terminal, which is probably why I ended up waking up here. I didn't log out."

Rydia and Celes looked at each other, then back at Ace. Celes sat down and scooted her chair next to the bed and pointed at the television. They were giving report after report about the health risks involved. Rydia sat down herself as Rose walked in.

"This is bullshit," she bitched. "I can't even fucking log out."

Both Rydia and Celes screamed, climbing into the bed with Ace, hiding behind him. They were both so scared of the current situation that they didn't know what to make of it. First, Peter goes into a coma in real life, yet can still be active in the online world. Secondly, Rose walks in unable to log out!

"Wh-Whaddya mean?" Celes asked with a shaky voice.

"What I fucking mean is that the server is blocking my signal. I can't log out."

"Well can't you just turn off your terminal manually?"

"I tried that. But it feels like my entire body on the outside world is numb. I can only feel things that I touch in the virtual world."

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh.." Celes whimpered.

"On the news they've been saying that excessive play in the virtual world could trigger seizures or unconsciousness." Rydia pointed out, "Which could also mean that you and Peter are unconscious, but still alive in the virtual world."

"You mean someone could just pick my body up in York and do as they please--yet I can't do a damn thing about it?"

Celes nodded. "Peter's in the hospital right now. I just got off the phone with his brother. His family's taking it pretty badly."

"Aw, man." Ace's head lowered. "I could probably still email them and tell them I'm okay."

"You can't access your email on the inside, silly." Rose mentioned, "You can only message members _here_. Meaning, you can only communicate with those logged onto this server."

Ace sighed sadly. He held onto his wounds unconsciously and twitched in pain.

"Oh my god! It actually hurts.." He lied back down slowly, trying to breath carefully.

"Peter, are you going to be all right?" Rydia sat next to him on the bed, as Celes got off in a huff. Things between them were starting to become clear to her, and she wasn't too happy about it. Walking toward the window, she had her back facing them. She crossed her arms, watching as the sun began to go down.

"What're you two going to do after Rydia and I have to log off? We still have to go to school, you know." Celes suddenly became serious.

"I guess I'll take care of Ace during the day. When you girls come home after school, you can take over."

"Give us at least an hour to do our homework." Rydia pleaded.

"An hour then."

"What're you going to do while we're here with him?" Celes asked.

"Go out and level up. I don't have much choice, really. That's all I can do, other than investigate what's happening to us."

"I don't have alot I can do either. I suppose I'll just rest up until my wounds heal."

"The poison . . ." Rose finally noticed, "If you can feel pain in the virtual world, wouldn't that mean if the poison spreads that you could also _die_ in the virtual world?"

"He would return to his body, wouldn't he?" Rydia questioned.

"Can't return to your body if you're brain-dead."


	6. random

.hackBARON

Rydia ran toward the house at sunset. Before she entered she was stopped by Celes. The girl gave her a sneer then turned away, flicking her hair behind her.

"Hmph."

"H-Hey! What're ya angry with me for _now_?" Celes ignored her and tended to Ace's bandages. Rydia gave a diagonal frown, then looked at Rose for an explanation.

"You're late. _Very _late." Rose said, walking out of the door.

"Uh--I'm sorry! I did my homework but afterwards my mom made me go to grocery store with her. I couldn't let her carry all those bags by herself!"

"Yeah. Sure." Celes rolled her eyes and pat Ace's arm gently. He was sleeping again. Rydia gazed at them and leaned forward in defeat. Looking down, she gave a heavy sigh.

.r.a.n.d.o.m.

They rode around on their chocobo. One was still ecstatic about the news of Random becoming a semi-independent nation. The other one was getting tired of following him around, though those were orders and he had to follow them. One man had dark maroon hair. His bangs were spiky, making his long hair appear as a mullet, though seriously, it wasn't. He didn't care though. He was the Prince of Random! What more was there to be proud of when your kingdom was a semi-independent nation?

Sure, he'd be alot happier if they could pay their own electric bill. Sure, he'd be happier if they didn't have to steal their cable anymore, but hey, life was good. They'd have cheesecake and all the time in the world to play with the pokémon that lived there with them. They were even swarmed with Easter egg coloured mice in which they had named individually.

He sat on his chocobo in a daze, a smile plastered on his face. Then his comrade popped his dream bubble with a gloved finger, and spoke up.

"Um, your Highness?" he asked.

"What?" The prince whined, turning toward him.

"Don't you think we ought to head back to the palace since we've been riding around telling people about Random for about a week now?"

"You see, my friend, it's not about how long we spend out declaring our semi-independence, but to how many people we tell. We may starve, we may die of thirst, but I still won't be happy until the entire World KNOWS!" The prince nearly fell off his chocobo he was so excited about the news.

"Um, the news probably spread on its own."

"How do you propose that?"

"People aren't stupid. They would've told their family, and their family would have told their friends, and their friends would have told their family and so on."

A record screeched to a stop.

"Oh." Said the prince.

Baron was large, proud and magnificent. It was made of specially shaped stone and plaster that would keep it together. Wide were the walls that protected the inside. It had its own main hall, classrooms, bedrooms, an inn, two large towers, a throne room, a kitchen, storage room, an aviation room, ballroom, and not to mention everything that any other castle would have. All that, including a daycare.

When there were important individuals coming to the castle, they didn't sleep in the inn. No, the King would prohibit that. They'd have a guest bedroom already set up for them. He had them set up like any average hotel suite so his guests would have a comfortable stay.

They had the large quilts over the beds, the fancy paintings above the bed frames, free cable and phone service, even their own private showers. The only thing that was out of place within one of these guest bedrooms was a giant cord plugged into the wall. The cord went up the wall and out of the window. Outside, it hung down the side of the castle.

One would've swore it was at least five hundred yards, considering how tall the castle was. The black cord finally rest itself onto the ground and into a poorly made club house. It wasn't a club house, it was only what they had started building of the semi-independent nation of Random. Chocobo and Pokémon ran around wildly and people worked on the club house. The nails were so loose that boards would literally swing away from their original place. Some people weren't even using nails and hammers--they were using Elmer's glue while others used scotch tape.

Even with all this, they were still baffled why the castle would always fall apart. They all stopped when they heard a small trumpet play. This was how they knew their king was going to be in their presence. The workers all stood up as straight as they could and placed their hands to their heads in a salute.

Out from the rickety club house was emerging the King of Random himself. He walked through the door when a board from the doorframe fell from its hinge. It hit him in the head as he stepped back, his feet wobbly. An annoyed sigh came from behind him as he was shoved out of the door, regardless of getting hit again by another piece of wood.

A second figure walked out of the semi-castle. It was the Queen of Random who appeared to have more intelligence than the others around her, though we won't judge her on looks just yet. The king held his head, moaning in pain as his queen held her hand out, asking for the usual cheesecake.

In less than three seconds a servant came out with a piece of cheesecake on a platter for her. She smiled and ate with her fork delightfully.

"Ooh, Ow..."

Behind them their beautiful castle collapsed. The queen sighed, just taking another bite.

"So, why is your skin so green?" The prince asked his companion.

"Why are your questions so stupid?" He replied, pulling his brown hair back into a ponytail. The prince kept quiet.

"You don't even know my name, why the hell should I be with you on this mission?"

"'Cause my daddy said so?" The knight breathed a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause your daddy said so."

"Well, my name is Matt. What's yours?"

"It's #260." He replied.

"Have a nickname?"

"Yeah, it's Piccolo. You?"

"My mum calls me Mattie."

"....I'm never calling you that."

And proudly they rode toward Random. Well, the prince anyway.


	7. familyties

.hackBARON

.f.a.m.i.l.y.t.i.e.s.

A carrier pigeon flew up from the house, leaving the town. It was a light gray and its wings were white. The town of Baron became smaller and smaller under the pigeon's view. To the beach it went, following the coastline. For days it flew, resting only a little.

By the time it reached its destination it was so tired that it soared straight into the tower window and rested on a desk. Yang's wife noticed it and sat in front of the pigeon. She took out the message and let the bird rest in its cage. She fed and watered it, then sat again to read what the letter had said.

With a sigh she lied it down next to a piece of stationary and picked up a quill of her own. Dipping in the ink, she brought it over the paper and began writing. She enjoyed writing letters between herself and her son. It was much more private than messaging him through the network. This way they could have more privacy, regardless of how long it took the pigeon to reach Fabul.

She wasn't a non-playable character. In fact, she was a pretty good character, in her opinion. No one ever thought to play the wife of Yang. Instead they wanted the big characters like Cloud or Rinoa. There just wasn't any good roleplay in that. Using a character that doesn't have much of a history one could be pretty flexible with the biography.

The quill pen scratched against the paper as the ink began to dry. She dipped it again and started on the next sentence. Her neko ears twitched as a fly twirled around her head. She wore the usual peasant wife dress with an apron tied around it. There was a small hole in the dress where her spine would exit her body and form a tail. It swished around behind her as she wrote.

Alot of people who met her thought her to be a cat-person. Often they were mistaken. Yes, she was a person, but she was not a mix of a domestic cat. Yet she was a mix of the wild feline known as the caracal. Her son had inherited many of her great attributes, along with his father's.

He had the ability to shape shift into a caracal at will and like his father, took great interest in the martial arts. Though, unlike his father, he didn't choose to become a monk. He had left Fabul and became a wanderer. Since he didn't stay in the Kingdom he didn't inherit the name "Ace of Fabul," instead, he chose to use "Ace of the Caracal." It seemed to suit him better.

She put the quill away and blew on the paper. When the ink had dried she twisted it and placed it in the small satchel tied to the bird's leg. It hopped out of its cage and onto her hand. Its talons softly wrapped around her index finger as she walked toward the window.

It was becoming night and Yang would return from his students. He was training young men to join the army of Fabul. Ace could've joined the army but he chose to be free and left. Lifting her hand to the window, she gave the pigeon a push into the air. It flapped its wings wildly as it flew off into the darkness.

A few days had passed for the house in Baron. Ace slept in his cot as a pot boiled over on the stove. His companion Rose would have attended to it but her eyes were too heavy to allow her to notice. She had her head against her hand and her legs crossed. Her body was against the wall and table. It was midday and she was exhausted.

She didn't expect a game to tire her out as the real world had. Many real things came with being stuck in the virtual world. Like the need to eat, sleep, and potty. This really did bite. Her head began to bob as she tried to keep it up. She couldn't keep her eyes open for the world.

The login beep caused her to jump but nothing more. She twitched and relaxed once more. Rydia goofily snuck in the door, looking around. She zipped in and checked under the table--out the window--all through the small studio. Celes wasn't there. Her face became wrinkled with a huge grin.

"I BEAT HER!!" she cried, "WHOOO!"

She was about to do a victory dance but that was stopped by a log hitting her in the temple.

**_Thwok!_**

****"Oooww!" she whimpered as she turned around to see Celes leaning into the sill.

"No ya didn't. Now keep quiet--they're trying to sleep."

Rydia whined as she picked up the log. She followed Celes' path outside and toward the wood pile.

"What're you doing?" she asked, placing the wood in a stack.

"I'm chopping wood."

"So they'll have something to keep them warm when the server decides to change the climate in the game?"

"Yyyep."

Celes chopped the wood and Rydia stacked it. Every once in a while she'd bring wood inside and set it next to the fire. As the sun began to set Celes sliced her last piece of wood. As a natural reaction to work, Celes took the back of her hand against her forehead to wipe the sweat but there was none. She seemed a little surprised but placed her hand on her hip and watched the sunset.

Rydia came back out after taking the last stack inside. She watched the sun beside Celes but noticed a black spot on it. She squinted her eyes, trying to figure what it was. As it got closer its shape began to take form.

It was the carrier pigeon Ace sent the other day. Celestial Being smiled as Rydia went inside. The bird swooped past Celes as it entered the window. It landed on its perch and pecked at its wing. The emerald haired girl took the message from the pigeon and gave it some feed.

She sat next to Ace and shook his arm lightly. He wouldn't budge, so she shook him again.

"Ace?" she whispered, "Ace? The carrier pigeon returned."

He muttered something she couldn't understand. She didn't say anything, she just listened as she waited for him to awaken. He felt around his cot for a while, then put his hand on his bandage and opened his eyes, squinting.

"You're still in pain, aren't you?" Rydia asked.

"Of course he is." Celes snipped, bringing over warm tea. "He wouldn't recover just by taking a nap, ya know."

"N-no it's fine." He said, "Could you read the letter to me? There isn't much light anymore."

"That's why we light candles," Celes said, turning to the table, already beaten to the candle by Rose. The candle glowed softly in contrast to the deep dark outside.

"I'll read it.." Rydia said, holding the letter out in front of her.

"No," Celes snatched the letter out of her hand, "I will."

"Geez, Celes." Ace joked, "Ya don't have to be a control freak."

"I'm not," she defended herself, "I just don't trust her."

Rose would've said something but decided against it. She didn't want the tension in the room to grow more than it could have. Rydia sighed, looking down from Celes and over at Rose. The woman just shrugged, her gaze suggesting not to fight it.

The letter was read aloud, though she didn't sound arrogant in reading it. There wasn't much emotion in her voice but they understood what it meant.

Basically what was told to them through writing was that they hadn't heard from Cecil in a while, but he'd been offline longer than usual because his brother suffered from shock. This happened while he was in front of the terminal. He was logged onto the server at the time.

After the shock he'd passed out. No serious damage to his body was found other than he'd fallen comatose. Like Peter, he was in the hospital. Ace's mother believed that whatever was happening to him must've been happening to Golbez as well. He was still active in his duties to Baron. Always online.

Though this was serious, this wasn't the only matter of late. Several incidents of a monster similar to the one on the continent of Baron had happened around the world. The only place that hadn't been attacked yet was that of Mysidia. Those who came in contact or had involvement with the beasts suffered offline seizures and cases of comatose. Many suffered only seizures, and woke up--the rest died. The ones who were in comas were unable to log out.

"Damn!" Ace sighed, his hand clenched and tense. "Where the hell are these monsters coming from?"

"Like I said. They didn't have the scent of a monster from the Blue Planet." Rose inquired.

"Then where the hell are they from!?"

"They're probably from the second moon." She tried to clear it up.

"How would they come from the second moon when the second moon is gone? I don't even think Cecil created it when he made this server." Celes interrupted. Rydia kept quiet. She thought of how to find an antidote for Ace's wounds. It hadn't been a week and the wounds expanded over his abdomen. Pretty soon they would cover his entire chest, then his body. How painful that would be.

They were still discussing the second moon when Rydia spoke up.  
"I know this may sound corny, but.." she started, "I think the cure for Ace's illness actually comes from that monster."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Celes gave her a look, making her feel inferior.

"What I mean is.. You know. We found the cure for the flu by allowing the flu bug to weaken and use it in our bodies so we could become immune to it. Perhaps it could even cure it."

"I didn't think you paid attention in school Rydia," Rose smiled, "But you've proven me wrong."

"Oh god," Celes sighed.

"You mean we have to go back to where we found that damn thing and track it up? That's a hell of a death wish, Rydia." Ace exclaimed.

"But maybe if we could _catch_ it.." Rose put her hand to chin.

"But the poisonous gasses..." Rydia frowned. "It was just an idea.."

"It just _may _work.." Rose stood up, walking away from the table. She began to pace. This was her way of thinking loudly.

"Rose--" Rydia warned.

"But you forget," She took out her mask, "I have this."

Rose twirled it on her finger.


End file.
